My New Son
by chanbaekxxx
Summary: (Translated) (Chapter 1) Chanyeol menemukan seorang anak laki-laki ketika dia sedang duduk di ayunan.
1. Chapter 1

**My New Son**

Summary; Chanyeol menemukan seorang anak laki-laki ketika dia sedang duduk di ayunan.

Cast; Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo(chibi), and others.

A/N; thank you so much for blueskysoo unnir, who allowed me to translate her story. you can read the original version at asianfanfics  
and here, exo just have 11 members, and there will be other couple besides chanbaek. also, chanyeol and kyungsoo relation in this story is like father and son.  
last, happy reading guys!

* * *

**Chanyeol's POV**

Sekarang adalah pertengahan bulan September. EXO mendapat cuti selama seminggu. Sayangnya, keluargaku sedang sibuk, sehingga aku harus tinggal di dorm ketika anggota yang lain pulang untuk bertemu keluarga mereka masing-masing.

**Flashback**

"HALO! _EOMMA_ ANAKMU YANG TAMPAN INI MENDAPAT CUTI! CUTI SELAMA SEMINGGU! AKU AKAN PULANG KE RUMAAAAAH SEKARAAAANG!" kataku di telepon dengan bersemangat.

"Oh, aku minta maaf sayang, tetapi ayahmu dan aku harus mengikuti pesta perusahaan ayahmu di luar negeri. Kira-kira selama dua minggu, dan _noona_mu juga sibuk, benar? Jadi tak seorangpun akan ada di rumah. Aku minta maaf sayang,"

Aku merasa sangat sedih. Ketika aku libur, keluargaku sedang sibuk. Aku jarang mendapatkan cuti dari perusahaan. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lagi.

"Baiklah _eomma_. Aku mengerti. Aku akan pulang ke rumah jika mendapat cuti lagi,"

"Aku sangat minta maaf sayang, jaga dirimu ya?"

"Baik, _eomma_. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku mencintaimu juga sayang,"

Setelah aku menutup telepon, aku duduk di atas sofa dengan tak bersemangat. Aku melihat ke _member_ yang lain sudah selesai mengepak barang-barang mereka dan siap untuk pulang ke rumah keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Bacon, maksudku Baekhyun.

"Keluargaku sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang. Dan itu berarti aku harus tinggal di sini, di _dorm_,"

"Kau bisa pergi denganku, keluargaku sangat suka denganmu, kau tahu? Kami menganggapmu seperti bagian dari keluarga kami juga,"

"Terimakasih, Baek. Tetapi aku rasa aku akan tetap tinggal disini. Kau harus menghabiskan liburan ini dengan keluargamu,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, Baek,"

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, _bye_,"

"_Bye_, Chanyeol hyung!" kata Sehun dan Kai serempak.

"Chanyeol-ah, sms saja aku jika kau butuh uang untuk membeli sesuatu, hyung akan mentransfer ke rekeningmu. Dan jangan keluar di malam hari. Itu berbahaya, _bye_!" kata Suho hyung padaku.

Satu per satu, yang lain mulai mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.

Dan, kesepian pun dimulai.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama cuti, dan aku sudah merasa sangat bosan. Mungkin aku harus keluar dan mencari sesuatu untuk aku lakukan.  
Saat itu sudah malam, sekitar pukul sepuluh ketika aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin aku suka, makanan mungkin (tentu saja aku menyukai makanan, kau juga suka makanan, bukan?) dan, _gotcha_! Aku menemukan sebuah gerai_ ddeoboki_. Aku memakan banyak_ ddeoboki_ dan aku juga memesannya untuk kumakan nanti. Lalu, aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan, **lagi** (seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku sedang bosan) dan akhirnya aku berdiri di depan taman. Mungkin aku sedikit butuh waktu bermain. Jadi aku masuk ke dalam taman dan duduk di sebuah ayunan.

Aku sedang duduk di atas ayunan ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara. Seperti suara orang yang terisak, atau menangis? Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar tetapi aku yakin kalau itu adalah suara anak kecil. Aku rasa itu hanyalah imajinasiku saja karena apa yang mungkin dilakukan anak kecil di taman, khususnya pada malam hari, orang tua mereka pasti merasa khawatir, benar? Tetapi, suara itu tidak kunjung berhenti sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menemukan sumber suara itu. Aku mengikuti suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin berumur tiga tahun, sedang duduk di bawah perosotan.

Aku berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau tahu, aku bertubuh tinggi, dengan senyum yang aneh (banyak orang yang berkata begitu) dan suara yang berat. Aku takut kalau aku akan menakuti bocah itu. Tetapi aku memutuskan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan diriku dengan bocah itu.

"Hei, anak kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana ibu dan ayahmu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar (bisa disebut menyeringai)

Anak kecil itu melihatku dan terbelalak. **Matanya sangat lucu dan terlihat tak berdosa, dan kulitnya putih seperti salju**, pikirku. Dan tanpa aba-aba, bocah itu berlari menjauhiku.

Oh, kerja bagus Chanyeol.

_To be continued—_

* * *

Mind to review/gimme feedback? Thank youuuu:-))))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanyeol's POV**

Setelah pertemuan dengan anak kecil itu, aku berjalan pulang. Aku sedang berjalan ketika aku bertemu dengan anak kecil itu lagi. Dia sedang berdiri di depan toko permen. Aku menatapnya dan aku tidak menyadari dia berbalik menatapku, dan dia pergi.

Aku mengikutinya. Aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Dia kembali ke taman dan meringuk di bawah perosotan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Apakah dia tidak punya rumah? Lalu aku melihat beberapa helai pakaian dan tas (aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia membawa tas). Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk di sebelahnya (dengan susah payah karena tinggi badanku). Kali ini, dia tidak lari, tetapi dia tidak menatapku.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Kali ini lebih pelan. Tetapi, dia tidak menjawab.

"Dimana ibu dan ayahmu? _Hyung_ bukan orang jahat, kau bisa mempercayaiku,"

Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Nenek bilang ibu dan ayah berada di surga. Dan kemarin, nenek mengikuti _eomma_ ke surga. Nenek pergi ke sana bersama kakek. Dan aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat. Chorong _noona_ sering menunjukkan fotomu padaku,"

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Dia adalah anak yang cukup cerdas. Dia pintar berbicara, meskipun tak seperti yang aku harapkan. Dan terimakasih pula untuk Chorong, karenanya, Kyungsoo tidak kabur lagi.

"Jika kau kenal _hyung_, kenapa kau malah kabur?"

"Menurutku, suara _hyung_ seperti orang jahat yang aku lihat di film,"

_Benarkah?_

"Baiklah, siapa namamu? Dan berapa umurmu? Aku Chanyeol,"  
"_Annyeong haseyo, hyung_, namaku Kyungsoo, umurku tiga tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu, _hyung_,"

Kyungsoo memang anak pintar. Dia baru berumur tiga tahun dan dia sudah pintar berbicara. Dan dia berbicara dengan sikap yang sopan.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau datang dengan Chorong _noona_?"

"Tidak, aku datang dengan ibu Chorong _noona_. Dia bilang dia akan kembali setelah membelikanku es krim, tetapi sampai sekarang dia belum balik juga," matanya mulai berair, sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

Aku segera memeluknya, aku sedikit bergeser sehingga aku bisa berdiri dan membawa Kyungsoo di pelukanku. Aku menepukkan tanganku di punggunya untuk menenangkannya. Ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menenangkannya dan membuatnya terlelap.

Aku duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan Kyungsoo di kasurku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Kyungsoo, jadi aku membawanya pulang.

Aku sangat stres memikirkan masalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang ibu dan neneknya telah pergi ke surga, itu berarti mereka sudah meninggal. Dan dia tidak memiliki ayah, mungkin orang tua Kyungsoo bercerai atau ibunya tidak tahu siapa ayah biologis Kyungsoo. Dan yang terakhir, bibinya tidak kembali pada Kyungsoo. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, mungkin bibi Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Melaporkannya pada polisi? Aku tak yakin.

Aku terus memikirkan masalah itu hingga aku merasa mengantuk. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dimana Kyungsoo tidur. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Aku menatap Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa bibinya meninggalkan anak semanis ini. Lalu aku mengambil tasnya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat satu stel pakaian, uang, dan selembar kertas? Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Im Kyungsoo, lahir pada tanggal 13 Januari 2013. Anak dari Im Soora, lahir pada tanggal 25 September 1983. Identitas ayah tidak diketahui._ Disana tertulis bahwa ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Kyungsoo. Disana tidak tertulis informasi tentang kakek dan neneknya, dan keluarga bibinya.

Kyungsoo pernah bilang kalau orang tua dan kakek neneknya berada di surga, yang berarti mereka sudah meninggal. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang ayahnya. Jadi saudara yang ia miliki hanya bibi dan sepupu. Tetapi aku berpikir bibinya sudah berencana untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dan dia sudah mempersiapkan secara matang, karena dia menaruh kertas yang berisi sedikit informasi tentang Kyungsoo.

Aku menaruh kembali tas Kyungsoo. Lalu aku membaringkan diriku di sebelah Kyungsoo. Aku menyentuh pipi sebelah kanannya, dingin. Aku menarik selimut pelan-pelan. Aku harap Kyungsoo merasa lebih hangat.

**Author POV**

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sebuah tangan menggenggam kaos Chanyeol. Itu Kyungsoo. Secara tak sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum, dia merasakan hatinya menjadi lebih hangat. Lalu, Chanyeol tertidur.

_To be continued—_

* * *

saya lanjutnya agak cepet, soalnya lagi ada mood buat translate hihi. mind to review? thank you:-)


End file.
